Don't Walk Away
by PD and KGIM
Summary: Inuyasha has made his choice, Kikyo. Kagome is devastated and Inuyasha is dragged to hell. There, Inuyasha realizes that he loves Kagome. Will he ever see Kagome again?
1. Don't Walk Away

Kagome's POV-

I sit on a hill about 10 feet away from where Inuyasha and Kikyo are cuddling together. It breaks my heart because I know that at any second she will pull him down to hell with her. Inuyasha doesn't deserve that. Not at all. Tears flow down my face at a steady pace. I'm also sad because even though I wanted Inuyasha to be happy, I wanted him to be happy with me. The pain is unbearable. It feels like I'm being stabbed with a knife over and over again, and the stabber is twisting it. Maybe I wouldn't mind if that happened to me right now.

Take it back, take it all back now

The things I gave

Like the taste of my kiss on your lips

For some odd reason, Inuyasha's ears seem to droop with every tear I shed. He must be able to smell my tears, and hear all the sobs that I'm making. Deciding not to cause him anymore pain, I get up slowly. He was the only one who'd ever kissed me, and I'm going to miss that.

I miss that now

I can't try any harder than I do

All the reasons I gave, excuses I made for you

I'm broken in two

Sighing, I get up slowly and quietly, trying not to disturb the couple that's not too far away. Cringing as I see Inuyasha smile at Kikyo, I turn my head away and try to keep myself from crying. 'He's happy, that's all that matters.' I think to myself, and slowly walk away. 'Yeah, but you didn't expect that you'd be the one heart broken in the end, did you?' my evil side asked me. Wow, I didn't even know I had an evil side.

All the things left undiscovered

Leave me empty and left to wonder

I need you

All the things left undiscovered

Leave me waiting and left to wonder

I need you

Yeah I need you

Don't walk away

Suddenly, I trip and fall. Oh yeah, this is just great. I can't even walk by myself without him. No one will catch me when I fall. I need him, otherwise I won't ever be safe or happy again. Picking myself up, I begin to run now. Might as well just go back home. We only need two more slivers of the jewel shard. Those are Koga's. I'm sure Inuyasha and the gang can get those on their own.

Touch me now, how I wanna feel something so real

Please remind me, my love

And take me back

Cause I'm so in love with what we were

I'm not breathing, I'm suffocating without you

Do you feel it too

Tripping again, over a rock this time, I ready myself for a second fall. Surprisingly, it doesn't come. Opening my eyes, I look into his beautiful golden ones.

"Let me go." I say quietly, my energy suddenly leaving me, and my eyes closing again.

"No, you're weak." Inuyasha replied, his hold on me tightening.

"Ya wanna know why I'm weak?" I ask him, just as quiet as before.

"Feh, I don't care." Inuyasha responded.

"Because of you." I tell him, laughing a bit at the end because of how ironic it is.

"Me? What the hell could I do that would make you so weak?" Inuyasha asked, sounding clueless.

"Because you chose Kikyo over me. And I love you and I wanted you to pick me instead." I respond, and begin to have a little trouble breathing because I'm about to cry again.

All the things left undiscovered

Leave me waiting and left to wonder

I need you

All the things left undiscovered

Leave me empty and left to wonder

I need you

Yeah I need you

"Oh..." Inuyasha said, trailing off.

"So you did choose Kikyo over me? Put me down. Just put me down." I commanded in a weak anger, tears flowing down my manilla colored cheeks.

"Okay," Inuyasha said gently.

To my surprise, he lay me down on a nearby hill. But he also lay down next to me.

"I want you to go away..." I tell him quietly, "But I also need you to stay. Why did you have to choose her?"

When I'm in the dark and all alone

Dreamin' that you'll walk right through my door

It's then I know my heart is whole

There's a million reasons why I cry

Hold my covers tight and close my eyes

Cause I don't wanna be alone

Inuyasha didn't respond.

"I don't want to be alone." I mumble softly.

"You won't be alone. You'll have Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara." Inuyasha told me.

"It won't be the same without you." I chuckle a bit. It hurts so bad, that I have to laugh to keep myself from crying. 'He's saying goodbye already' is all that I can think.

"So does this mean you're saying goodbye?" I ask him, trying to confirm my suspicions.

Yet again, he doesn't say anything.

All the things left undiscovered

Leave me waiting and left to wonder

I need you

All the things left undiscovered

Leave me empty and left to wonder

I need you

I need you

"Just tell me all about you before you leave me. Please. Otherwise, I'll be empty and waiting here trying to figure you out. Even though you'll most likely be in hell with Kikyo." I say.

"Yes, I'm saying goodbye." Inuyasha finally responds to my other question.

"Tell me all about you." I demand weakly again, still not reopening my eyes, because I fear that if I do, I will break down crying.

"I don't know that much about me." Inuyasha tells me.

"You're lying." I mutter.

"Fine, I just don't feel like talking about me, okay?" Inuyasha replies in an annoyed voice.

This time, I'm the silent one.

Cause I can't fake

And I can't hate

But it's my heart that's about to break

You're all I need

I'm on my knees

Watch me bleed

Would you listen please

"I can't fake that I don't care that you chose Kikyo and not me. And I can't hate you or Kikyo. But my heart's about to break you know?" I say finally opening my eyes, feeling ten times stronger now. Anger was building up inside of me extremely fast.

Inuyasha looked at me, surprised by my sudden strength and anger.

"SAY SOMETHING!" I yell.

Silence settles over us and we can hear the echo of my angered voice going, "Thing, thing, thing," about five times.

"Like what?" Inuyasha asks me, his eyes looking at me in a worried manner.

"That you didn't choose Kikyo over me. Something reassuring. I'm FREAKING OUT here. I'm going crazy." I reply.

That uncomfortable silence falls over us again.

I give in

I breathe out

I want you

There's no doubt

"I can't. I'd be lying." Inuyasha tells me.

A soft gasp escapes my lips. So he did choose Kikyo over me.

"I'm kinda regretting bringing her back to life for a second time..." I reply and then laugh nervously.

"I'm... I'm sorry." Inuyasha mumbles.

"For what?" I ask.

"For choosing Kikyo over you." Inuyasha replies.

Well, maybe this is just all a dream. I'll wake up at any second and Shippo will ask me what's a matter.

I freak out

I'm left out

Without you

I'm without

"Without you, I'll feel left out. You have my heart Inuyasha, and I only wish that I could have yours." I say, closing my eyes because I feel fresh tears stinging my face.

"We can still be..." Inuyasha began, but I cut him off.

"No. No we can't. I'm going to go back to my time. For good." I respond, as a few tears manage to squeeze out of my eyes.

"But... we still need to get those jewel shards from Koga!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"You and the rest of the group can do that by yourselves." I reply.

"Why? Why are you leaving?" Inuyasha asks.

I cross out

I can't doubt

I cry out

I reach out

"'Cause I'm afraid that if I stay, I'll try to steal you back from Kikyo. And I'll cry a lot. My question is, why did you have to choose her?" I ask, opening my eyes, giving them a pleading look. I want him to stay with me. Fresh, salty tears begin to cascade down my three times tear stained cheeks.

"Goodbye Kagome." Inuyasha said, his eyes looking quite sad, as if he was regretting his decision. Or maybe that was just me hoping.

Not being able to hold it anymore, I pull him into a big hug, and mutter into his shirt, "Don't leave me."

Prying me off him, Inuyasha got up and began to walk away.

Don't walk away

"Come back! Please! Please, don't walk away!" I beg him.

Don't walk away

"Say something! You can't just walk away! PLEASE!" I beg even louder. But he doesn't do anything but keep walking forward.

Don't walk away

"INUYASHA!" I yell, standing up, tears falling down my cheeks like rapids now. He was out of sight now.

Don't walk away

Falling down, I break out in heartbroken sobs. He was gone. "Inuyasha, I love you. Come back. Please. Please don't walk away." I whisper out between sobs, and then begin to cry harder. He walked away.


	2. Release Me

Inuyasha's POV-

I guess I got what I deserved. While Kikyo and I were walking, she pulled me down to hell. That's when I realized, I love Kagome and not Kikyo. Kagome was my sunlight while Kikyo is my dirt. The saying 'You never realize what you have until you lose it' is right. So now I'm stuck in hell with a woman I thought I love, but don't.

Please release me

Let me go

"Kikyo, take me out of hell, now!" I ordered angrily. No way in hell was I gonna let this clay pot bent on revenge keep me in hell. Then, she'd be getting what she wants.

"I cannot do that Inuyasha." Kikyo replied, keeping her ever-so annoying stoic face on.

"Why's that?" I ask menacingly.

"Because I have finally reached my goal. I have finally brought you down to hell with me." Kikyo told me, a slight smile actually crossing her face.

"I DIDN'T COME WILLINGLY!" I yell, starting to get pissed off.

She just looked at me with that stupid face that I feel like punching in so badly. Too bad I don't hit girls. Unless they are demons, of course.

For I don't love you

Anymore

"CAN'T YOU TELL I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE!" I ask again.

"Yes, I know. You love my reincarnation. Only a fool wouldn't be able to notice that." Kikyo responded, her face turning a little sour when she said the word reincarnation.

"Well then, let me go!" I demanded.

"No. I want you to feel the heartbreak I felt." Kikyo told me.

"Maybe if I kill you, I'll automatically be brought back to Earth?" I suggested, even though I knew I wouldn't do that, unless it was a last resort.

"Maybe. The only way to find out is to do it. Please do it. It hurts to live now. Please, kill me." Kikyo begged.

To live a lie

Would be a sin

"Wha?" I ask confused. Kikyo WANTS me to kill her?

"Kill me!" She yelled.

Wow. I didn't know Kikyo could yell.

"No, I'm not going to kill you Kikyo. Just send me back up with Kagome." I reply firmly.

"Inuyasha, I am living because of my hate for you. You think I'd let you go back with Kagome? Besides, doing that would kill me, because it would mean that my souls at peace." Kikyo told me.

Release me

And let me love again

"Oh." I say quietly.

"So kill me. Living on revenge is worse than not living at all. Giving life a chance, I tried that, and it sucks. KILL ME!" Kikyo ordered.

Was she out of her freaking mind?

"I'm not hurting a girl Kikyo. Forget it." I tell her. I know I'm being stubborn, but I can't kill Kikyo AGAIN. Then I really wouldn't be able to live with myself.

I have found a new love dear

And I will always want her near

"Do you think I'd be able to live with myself if I killed you again? Besides, there must be another way." I try, desperate.

"No Inuyasha, there is no other way." Kikyo says.

"YOU HAVEN'T EVEN THOUGHT ABOUT IT!" I yell.

"I love you Inuyasha. Even though a part of my heart hates you, another part of it loves you." Kikyo tells me.

Where the hell did that come from?

"I don't love you, I love Kagome. And I always want Kagome near me. But I won't kill you to get to her." I say, then realize that sentence sounded kind of weird. Admitting that I love Kagome to someone else is a big step up.

Her lips are warm

Where yours are cold

"Then I'll do it myself." Kikyo stated, grabbing a nearby arrow.

"NO!" I yell, lunging forward.

Pushing the arrow into her heart, Kikyo fell to the ground. Running faster, I hold her in my hands and feel her heart come to a stop. Her whole body turned cold, her lips became blue, and her blood ran all over my hands.

White light swarmed around me and the next thing I knew, I was standing next to Kaede's hut. I've got to go tell Kagome that I love her. Problem is, she was most likely in her time now.

Release me darling

Let me go


	3. Giving It All Away

I lay on my bed, my head buried in my soft pillow, tears flowing down my cheeks and landing on my pillow. My sobs were barely audible, but they were there. Heart wrenching, painful sobs. I've been like this for three days. The day when Inuyasha left me for Kikyo. That was when I gave up hope, and gave up on trying to get Inuyasha back. Besides, he is probably in hell.

Hey you, living for tomorrow,

You sold your dreams for a pocket of change.

Hey you smokin up your sorrow,

Just pointing fingers at someone to blame.

Hearing a hand knock on my door 3 times softly, I don't even pick my head up from my pillow and mumble, "Leave me alone," in a weak voice. Luckily, I locked my door before I fell into my weakened state so that no one would bother me. So that no one would ask questions. I figured that if I talked about it, it would only hurt more, so I just kept it to myself.

"Honey, it's Inuyasha." my mom says, through my closed door, softly.

Instantly, I bolt upright and ask, "What?" Not my smartest response, but for all I know this could be another trick to try and make me open my door. They had already tried it once.

"Inuyasha is here. He says he wants to talk to you." Mom says again. She sounded genuine enough to me.

Hey you, you turn your back on your children

It's left you in the big burning bed

This life's like livin in the gutter,

All this pain just makes you feel dead.

Finally getting out of my bed for the first time in three days, I jaunt to the door, and unlock it.

"Where is he?" I ask quietly.

Mom looks at me like I'm dead. Of course, I can totally understand. Right before I opened my door, I saw what I look like. And believe me, I'm not a pretty picture. My face is dreary, colorless, and cheerless, there are dark circles under my eyes, thousands of tear stains are on my cheeks, and my eyes are also red. My hair is in tangles and I'll probably have to cut it off.

"Where is he?" I ask again, quieter than before.

"Downstairs. In the family room" Momma replies.

With a short nod of my head, I head towards the family room. Inuyasha had a lot of explaining to do.

You're just givin' it all, givin' it all away,

You're just givin' it all, givin' it all away,

Hey, hey, ey yey, y ey, ey,

Before I reach the family room sliding door, I suddenly turn away and start to head towards my room.

'Inuyasha want's Kikyo, not you. Let him be happy.' I think to myself. I already knew it was too late for me to run away though. After all, he most likely heard and smelled me. Hearing the family room sliding door slid open confirmed my suspicions, and I began to walk a little faster.

"Kagome, wait!" I head Inuyasha call out.

'Inuyasha want's Kikyo.' I think again. Whether it was my evil side telling me this, or my good side, I don't know, but keep going away from Inuyasha anyway. Even though he'll catch up to me in about ten seconds and he'll grab my wrist and make me talk to him. If he wants Kikyo, he can have her.

'Five... Four... Three... Two... One...' I countdown in my head, and sure enough as soon as I finished thinking one, Inuyasha had grabbed my wrist. Whipping my head around, I ask him in a soft anger, "What?"

"What do you mean what? Aren't you happy to see me?" Inuyasha asks me, a little surprised.

"The only reason why I left the Fedual Era was to keep myself from trying to steal you from Kikyo." I tell him, clenching my eyes shut.

Slow down just look a little closer,

You might find that it's not the end.

You wonder how your life could get better,

When you're alone you just tear yourself down.

"That's why I'm here. When Kikyo dragged me down to hell with her, it made me realize that I love YOU and not Kikyo." Inuyasha tells me gently.

Quickly, I snap my eyes open, and look at him in shock. "Wha?" I ask, dumbfounded.

"I love YOU Kagome, not Kikyo." Inuyasha tells me again, just as soft and gentle as last time.

"You... you... you do?" I stutter.

"Mm-hmm." he tells me, nodding his head a little. His eyes were filled with love and passion.

Still not convinced, I wrench my arm out of his hand. "How did you get back up here from hell?" I ask. Once he answered that, I'd believe him.

Inuyasha was quiet for a long while, but finally after a five minutes delay, he said "She killed herself, and then I was brought back to Kaede's hut. Then I came searching for you."

Noticing his eyes cast downwards I say, "Oh... I'm sorry."

An awkward silence then fell over us.

You're just givin' it all, givin' it all away,

You're just givin' it all, givin' it all away,

"I love you too." I mumble softly, knowing that my nosey family was spying on us around the corner.

Glomping Inuyasha, I smile happily. This was what I wanted. To be with Inuyasha. But for some odd reason, it didn't feel right.

"Feh, go pack so we can go back through the well." Inuyasha commanded.

Ah, that was it. Inuyasha was acting a bit odd. Smiling and nodding happily, I skip upstairs to go start packing.

You're just givin' it all, givin' it all away,

You're just givin' it all, givin' it all away,

Hey, hey, ey yey, y ey, yey,

Try and find your better half now,

Open your eyes and find yourself.

Hey girl screamin for attention,

Once you get it you throw it away.

I'm broken, i'm pickin up the pieces

I won't live in all your mistakes.

I'm just givin' it all, givin' it all away,

I'm just givin' it all, givin' it all away.

I'm just givin' it all, givin' it all away,

I'm just givin' it all, givin' it all away.

I'm just giving it up, givin it all away,

Hey, hey, ey yey, y ey, ey.


End file.
